David Walker
David Walker is the protagonist of the Dark Creators Story Blog series for the Adepts of God Wiki, and is a renowned and talented member of the Order of Creators. David was born into the House of Walker, but due to some tragic event, he was forced to leave in shame. He encountered the awe of existence when he was a child and always kept the Divine close to his heart, causing him to become particularly attuned to God as The Creator. This naturally led him straight to the Creator Order. Character Origins: David was born into the House of Walker, an American branch of the Great Families. Raised since birth to be successful and strong, David spent his formative years in the seclusion of the family's estate. Despite this idealic childhood, David's father was an alcoholic who suffered from fits of depression and paranoia. His mother was an incessant gossip and social climber who often used her own children as pawns in her schemes. David also began to display a radical nature and talent for freethinking, something which made him stand out from the other Walker children. Slowly, he was alienated from the rest of the family and viewed as an oddity, a fact which David himself simply accepted. Things came to a head, however, years later when David and several other up and coming members of the family were away on a mission. Charged with clearing out a nest of rural Vampyres, the Walkers unwittingly walked into a trap. Fleeing for their lives, Sarah Walker, David's cousin, shut a metal door to block the Vampyre's chase despite the fact that David had momentarily remained behind to hold them off. As the Vampyres approached, David found his way barred by the door, with Sarah on the other side starring back at him. Realizing what she had done, Sarah refused to open the door, and David was forced to flee down an adjacent corridor to an unknown fate. When the family returned the next day and failed to locate his body, and when he didn't turn up, he was presumed dead. The Walker Family had a headstone with his name buried in the family cemetery and then moved on. However, unbenounced to the family, David had indeed survived. He managed to trick the Vampyres and had fled through the woods, making his way to the nearest town. From there, he emptied a slush fund in the Walker family name and used it to relocate and restart his life. Years later, David has returned to Adept Society, only now he operates mysteriously and on his own. He displays strange powers and has been witnessed socializing with members of the distrusted Dark Creators. Facts: -David's betrayal and loss of faith in others (with the exception of God) has embittered him. He now seeks power in order to justify his existence, and to also out-shine and get back at those who always criticized him. He began studying Forbidden Science, the Occult, Magick, anything that he felt could increase his power. And it was precisely these studies which brought him to the attention of the Dark God... -Like all blood-born members of the House of Walker, David has the cobalt-blue eyes that mark the genetic heritage of the Walker bloodline. -David is proficient in firearms use, but has a tendency for using two mini-blades which he often keeps strapped to the small of his back. He can channel creative energies in the form of electricity or heat through the blades, allowing him to shock attack or burn his opponents.Category:Story Blog Category:God Category:Great Families Category:Dark Creators